


Uninvited Visitor

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [262]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux does not like that Rey is now inside Kylo's head. One. BIT.





	Uninvited Visitor

“It’s her again, isn’t it?”  


Kylo doesn’t move, not straight off.

“I’m trying to see where they are headed,” he replies, in that distant tone that says he’s _elsewhere_.  


“She’ll keep it from you.”  


“One day she will slip up.”  


Hux hmphs, not impressed. It’s bad enough that his boyfriend is now being unfaithful with him by talking to the enemy, and letting them _on his ship_ , but it’s made worse by the fact that Kylo seems to… crave it.

He says it’s just for information, or to persuade her power to come over to them, but really… 

“She will try to trap you, to trick you.”  


“That’s half the fun.”  


Fun. _Fun_. The last incident had cost both sides, and the losses on the Resistance front had been the only thing that had stopped Hux from cutting off Kylo’s hair in some kind of macabre punishment. _Fun_. It wasn’t _Ren’s_ men (and women) who died for his petty flights of fancy.

_Fun_.

“Is she here, right now?”  


“If I can see her, she can see me. I told you.”  


“She might not be paying attention.”  


“She is _always_ paying attention.”  


Hux glares around the room, waiting for Kylo to indicate where _she_ is. “But she still can’t see me?”

Kylo’s head shakes, just slightly. Hux is aggrieved, but also not. He would hate to be observed if he didn’t have the option to watch his watcher. Ren should never allow her into their private life at _all_ , and Hux…

…okay, so he’s worried that this stupid connection thing is somehow more compelling than a _real_ connection. He’s always felt the sting of his lack of Force-sensitivity, even if he spends his time berating the very thing. (Or, he had whenever the old Supreme Leader hadn’t been around to ‘hear’.) But in his heart of hearts, he knows it’s only jealousy.

And now not only does _Kylo_ have something to be envious of, now he has someone _else_ who has the thing that… Hux… doesn’t.

“You won’t even kill her, will you?”  


“What?”  


“When the time comes. You won’t kill her.”  


Anger makes his fingernails sink into the flesh just above Kylo’s knee. He’s sitting upright in bed, cross-legged, the sheets pooling around his lap as Hux lies beside him, unobserved, his hands below the fabric, against the warmth of his body. 

“Hux, I didn’t–”  


Into the soft place, behind the joint. A pressure point he knows all too well. When you lack brute strength, you make up for it with cunning. The sharp gasp of pain is gratifying, and mildly arousing, too. 

“Hux…” His eyes fleet down, then back up again. “Rey…”  


“Tell her how much you _love_ her,” Hux sneers, as he scrapes blood-bruising lines up his thigh, like the ones that streaked all over Crait. “Tell her how you’re _connected_.”   


He punctuates that word by a sudden clamp of his fingers around Kylo’s sac, tugging it down and away from his body. 

“She isn’t going to stay if you–”  


“Oh? Why not? She likes to spy, maybe she should see what your life is _really_  like? What she’s missing out on?”  


“H-hux…”  


Hux doesn’t know if the bitch is still watching or not, but the fact she can reach him when Hux can’t… no. His connection, his bond… it isn’t artificial. It’s _real_. He tugs harder, knowing just how Kylo likes it: pleasure and pain mingled, like his Light and his Dark. But Hux knows there’s little more pressing for a man’s attention than _this_ , and he pushes his middle finger behind, scratching the blunt nail around the puckering entrance to his _Supreme Leader’s_ body. 

“I’m t-trying to _win_ ,” Kylo bleats, his hands clawing at the sheets.   


“You’re distracted by the latest shiny thing, when you should be blowing her up and blowing _me_.”  


In goes the middle finger, making Kylo _whine_. He’s going to make the boy remember his place, and his place is wherever Hux’s hands say it is. Now there is no Snoke, Hux controls the army, and the man with the flashing sword, too. 

Kylo might have forgotten himself briefly, but half the time that’s just to provoke this reaction, later. 

“She won’t talk to me if you… if… _ohhhh_.”  


Hux uses both hands, milking over his shaft, squeezing and twisting, making it impossible to ignore his affection and attention. “Good.”

“S-she’s an… an… _assssset…”_  


“Two Force-users end up fighting, Ren. We don’t need her. _You_ are enough.”  


His Leader chokes out a reply, thrusting weakly as Hux’s hands take him to the brink. “I– I—”

“Say it.”  


“ _As you command,”_ Kylo blurts out, and spends himself between Hux’s grips on his body. He’s shaking, chattering, and utterly wrung clean out.   


Sometimes he needs to be reminded _whose_ he is. 

A come-streaked hand wipes over Kylo’s scarred, healing face. “You do _not_ talk to that bitch without my permission. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes, but what if sh–”  


A slap, right across the cheek, and then he grabs at his hair and forces his mouth to where Hux wants it. “You tell her you have a cock to suck before you can talk with her. If she wants to parlay, she can do it via _me_.”

And frankly, he hopes she’s still listening to this bit, even if Kylo says she isn’t. 

About time she learned her place.

Like everyone else in the galaxy, it was _after him_.


End file.
